User blog:Lordsunflash/Where It All Began
This is a prequel to Corbus Quick-blade (if you read it then you pretty much already know the story but this is it in greater detail + To be re-written Where It All Began Corbus was laying in the sand, the sun in his face and the remains of a fish at his side. He may have looked like a lazy slob at the moment, but he didn’t care, he was enjoying the day as anybeast would given the opportunity. His comfort and bliss were interrupted as somebeast kicked sand on him, awakening him from his slumber. “Get up Corbus you lazy slob” Corbus recognized the voice and answered it without opening his eyes “Oh shut it Zann; I can relax a little if I want to, and it won’t do any harm.” “You’re getting’ fat an’ lazy sitting around” Sensing an opportunity to prove his brother wrong he quickly sprung up, knocking Zann flat on his back and bringing the knife in his belt to his throat “Now why would I let that happen?” Zann pushed his younger, yet more agile, brother off him and went back to their camp, trying to hide his shame. He entered his tent to find his cohorts had already arrived “Corbus may be lazy, but he is still skilled.” Sombra, Zann’s loyal assassin spoke up “what do you plan on doing then?” he asked “He may have great skill with a blade, but that won’t help him if his blade cannot harm me. Sombra when he is asleep tonight I want you to dull his blade, but be careful he is a light sleeper” He then turned to Stitcheye, his trusty second-in-command “as for you, I want you to distract the guards around my father’s tent” “How will I do so?” he asked “Simple, take a few of our followers and tell them that they are here to replace them, they will not suspect a thing.” With that they all went off to their sinister deeds. The night began with Sombra slowly approaching Corbus’ tent, avoiding a sleeping rat at its entrance he entered the tent without making a sound. He looked at the sleeping weasel and pondered why he should not just kill him there, and then he remembered his master’s orders, and did not think to question them. He neared the chest that held Corbus’ scimitar and armor when a sound came from behind him. “What are you doing in Corbus’ tent?” He turned to find Durb, the rat that had been guarding Corbus’ tent. He swung around and dealt him a hefty blow to the jaw, knocking him out instantly. He then turned back to Corbus to find that he had not awoken and, remaining as silent as the wind as he did so, he took the blade from Corbus’ chest. He exited the tent to find that no one had seen him or heard him. He then went off into the night to dull the blade making it essentially useless. Stitcheye and Zann met with Sombra, telling them the news. “His blade has been dulled, now you will surely win the battle.” “Now we only have one bit left before I begin my rule as chief, to get rid of the old one.” At this Stitcheye motioned for several of their most loyal followers to come with them. They approached Tabun’s tent as the head of the guard approached Zann “What do you want Zann?” “We are here to relieve you of your post” he answered with an air of command. At hearing this, the guard relaxed “Ah finally, we’ve been trying to stay awake for the last three hours, I think Guenon over there is already asleep, come on mates time to get some rest.” They all took a place around the tent as Zann slipped into the tent to ‘check’ on his father. He entered the tent to find his father sleeping in his bed, in complete bliss. He pulled out the slim blade that he concealed under his cloak, and, with dark thought in his head, he plunged the dagger into his very own father’s heart, not making a sound as he did so. Zann exited the tent, the dagger once again concealed. He then spoke to Stitcheye “The deed is done, we shall wait until dawn, and then you shall enter his tent and proclaim him dead. You know what to do after that” Several hours later Corbus woke to the sound of somebeast screaming “The chief is dead!” He then pulled on his armor, picked up his blade and rushed outside, completely ignoring the unconscious Durb just outside the door. He rushed to his father’s tent to find his brother already in his armor, all Juska know how a new chief is selected in the event of heritage. “Our father is dead, Corbus, and you know what that means. You have ten minutes to prepare.” Then, without thinking he replied “No, we shall do this here and now, and you shall fall, murderer” Zann smiled to himself and agreed “Aye, we shall wait no longer.” Corbus made the first move in anger, slashing at Zann’s unprotected legs. Zann jumped quickly out of the way, dealing Corbus a blow to his left paw, and then quickly dealt another to his back. Corbus replied by swinging at Zann’s right arm, hitting his mark exactly only to find it did no damage. He was confused for a moment and Zann used this to his advantage, swinging down at Corbus’ head, dealing him a devastating blow to his left eye. A small distance away Durb awoke from unconsciousness to hear the sounds of the battle not far away. He ran as fast as his physique would allow him to, to find that Corbus was quickly losing the battle, many cuts and slashes riddling his body he appeared to collapse, only turning around and thrusting at Zann’s unprotected leg again, only to once again find it did no damage. As Corbus finally began to fall unconscious from the injuries he had sustained, Zann prepared to give the final blow. Durb acted quickly and sprung into the battle throwing sand into Zann’s eyes and picking up Corbus’ damaged body in the same movement. He dashed into the crowd and ran far into the dark depths of the forest. As Zann cleared his eyes he looked to see Corbus gone and the entire tribe standing in awe. He sheathed his sword and spoke to those now in his command “Corbus has run away with his coward of a friend, forfeiting the fight. As the law of the Juska states I am the new chief, bow before me. Stitcheye, Sombra, and many of his other loyal followers did as such, making the rest of the tribe act accordingly. Zann’s rule of tyranny had just begun. Far away from the Juska camp Durb continued to run, in fear of being followed until he was sure that nobeast was following him. He put Corbus down on a nearby patch of grass, inspecting his wounds. He was slashed in many places and he feared that he would never see through his eye again. But still he gathered what supplies he could find nearby and dealt with the most severe injuries, ripping off a piece of his tunic to cover his eye. “That’s the best I can do mate, but I need to find help” For the next day Durb carried Corbus along until at one moment, he awoke. “Ugh what happened?” then, remembering what had happened, he shot straight up “Where’s Zann? Where are we?” Durb pulled him back down “Finally I was beginning to worry that you would never wake up. And as for Zann, he was seconds away from ending you, but I came in when you passed out and pulled you out of there. We’re far away from the Juska now, and I think with the circumstances, that’s a good thing.” As Durb spoke the last word Corbus fell back into unconsciousness, saying before he did so “I owe ye my life Durb, I owe ye my life” Durb was about to re-bandage Corbus’ eye when a voice with a strange accent came from behind him speaking what appeared to be gibberish “qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez?” He turned to see a hare staring at him, holding a quarterstaff. Durb was entirely confused until the hare spoke again “Sorry eh… Who are you and what do you want?” When Durb realized where he was he raised his paws in surrender “I mean ye no harm, I didn’t mean to intrude on your land. You see I and my friend here just escaped from a nasty tribe of corsairs and he needs help. Can you please tell us where we may get some; I will leave as soon as you tell me” The hare pulled back his staff and looked at Corbus in pity “I cannot deny somebeast who is injured as much as your friend is here, come with me I can help” They went through the woods and entered a small tent that had been pitched in a clearing. They entered the tent and place Corbus on a blanket. “I will try and help, but I can’t do anything about his eye other than cover it.” For the next few hours the strange hare had dealt with all the wounds he could and had fashioned a eye patch for his eye. “I’ve done all I can for your friend” he said to Durb “Thank you, what is your name?” he asked, realizing he had not learned it yet. “Jak Ceader, pleased to make your acquaintance” Jak answered “How can we help you in return?” he asked “Hmm, well I am relatively new to this land and I am trying to chart its coast, and I could use help.” He answered hopefully “I’m sure as soon as Corbus is up and ready he will be happy to help you” And so began the adventures of Corbus Quick-blade, Durb, and Jak Ceader. How good of a prequel was this for Corbus Quick-Blade Too short great! it's ok didn't explain enough boring it's not your best work just plain bad there was a plot hole Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction